second_chance_stellaris_lpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Troubles
"The whole galaxy is going to hell." The Troubles are a common saying used by galactic historians and political analyst's, to showcase the period of high galactic cataclysms and conflicts in the 2310's. The galaxy was rocked by a serious of disasters, wars, and threats, ones which no star nation have ever faced before. Events * May 5, 2310: The Scorching of Nidira was the first major of the 2310's. The galaxy was horrified, as a huge energy emitting entity known as The Light scorched the world killing 20.4 Billion of Nidira's citizens in a hour rendering the planet inhospitable. * Mid 2310 Dimensional Horror: The Shalani Navy, after giving up in a fierce chase against The Light only stopping when their Commonwealth counterparts talked them out of it uncovered a large creature around the accretion disk of the Nivogi black hole. The creation seem, as it was huge black mass located only partially within reality. The Shalani issued a military corridor around the system, as Shalani and Commonwealth scientists ran the numbers both were perplexed. This creature whole existence didn't match up with laws of physics as hypothesis suggested it being a intergalactic or dimensional visitor. * May to October, 2311 Unusual energy readings: Commonwealth officials receive transmissions from the galactic north originating in Dyss space. The Light after Nidira's destruction moved north into Cizri then Dyss space. The Dyss fleet tried to engage it, but Dyss were so horrified by these entities that it was enough to override their hated of xeno's as they brodcatsed a emergency transmission. Commonwealth sensors picked up disconcerting energy footprints marked with intense howling coming from the area. * November 28, 2311 Aaeuah-Eternal war: The Aaeuah Realm, a Monarchy in the galactic form long period of time were add odd's with their neighbors, The Eternal Empire. They declared war, the Yaanari who were one of the Aaeuah's few allies came to their defense and joined the conflict. * November, 2312 Zracon Tribunal: The Zracon following their 'Ascension' were though be a gone threat, but The Light proved everyone wrong. In late 2312, Thadrakos officials handed over a captured prisoner to Uri authorities on their homeworld. When the prisoner identity was discovered, Commonwealth chancellor Shen Kuo rushed over to interrogate the prisoner. Afterwards the Zracon Tribunal, formed from surviving remnants of Zracon who remained after the 'Ascension' reveled itself to the whole galaxy becoming quick enemies with it's neighbors. * June, 2313 Koltren Rebellion:The Commonwealth received a transmission from unlikely source the Cizri Union. They requested information on Zracon mind control, and after consulting with the Aramathi speaker they accepted. They reviled their requested that around the time of the Last Light, their world of Koltren cut off communication to the rest of the nation stating "Showed the error of their ways" and will work to repent their sins. The entire population began chanting in the Zracon language, something Cizri would've never been exposed to. They sent troops to the planet, though when lander's made planet fall the soldiers defected and joined the colonist's. Afraid of losing their army to this, the Cizri government established a military corridor around the system though millions more defected. Koltren announced their secession and pledged loyalty to the Zracon Tribunal. * July 24, 2313 Celestial-Entente war: In a land grab attempt by the Lagin'Chuuz, they declared war on the Beldross. Immediately their war spiraled out of control, as the leaders of the Entente issued that the Thadrakos and F'thgran's denounce the attack and bring their fellow member state to heel. The F'thgran's were receptive, but the Thadrakos refused; and in a internal vote and together with the Lagin'Chuuz brought the entire Celestial Alliance to war. The Entente responded in kind bringing the two most powerful alliances, which encompass a huge chunk of the galactic south to war. The war was inevitable, but came at at terrible time, with many within the Commonwealth officials disappointed at the conflict with Admiral Ibrahim coining it as "Idiots war." Officials stated that these alliance's would rather send their forces to die than protect their citizens against the light; and with the situation in the north growing more unstable the Commonwealth decided to engage in diplomatic efforts with both sides, and both meeting with failure. The Commonwealth decide to take direct action by allowing the selling and transfer of technology for the first time in half a century, but only with the Entente hoping to help them gain a technological edge over their enemy's and end the war. Over the course of a year and a half diplomatic efforts have gained grounded, but fighting continues. * April 2314 to present Rise of the Unbidden: The Favsim Dominion sends a transmission out, to the Commonwealth. The message came corrupted, though Commonwealth officials mange to secure communication's, with the Favsim on the other end shrieking. After they asked what was going on and they redirected to a live feed From a orbital defense platform. Armada's made of pure light overran Dyss and Fasvism space. At first they thought it was a Dyss weapon, as it attack in the same manner as them;though they realized it was attacking both. They tried to communicate with it, with no success. Many Favsim worlds were attacked, the Favism's attempt to resist in vain. On may 17, 2314 Commonwealth border stations in the Kazoo system detected energy sources in their own system, with a massive wormhole opening over a million kilometers away. The crew sent out a emergency transmission, but by the time it reached the next system the station itself was destroyed. Their energy weapons when targeting at its poor victim, incinerate the target; their ships constantly flashing in and out of existence. Several systems in their north were overrun, but the Unbidden themselves started fighting among'st themselves between the orange, and blue ones. This gave Task Force Manticore, and the Commonwelath time to prepare a plan to fight against the invaders, as information on curator involvement wiht the Zracon prompted action for answers. Category:Events Category:Galaxy